The One
by Affynity
Summary: Eric finds and turns Sookie. Shortly after the Great Revelation. Interesting concept into what if she didn't have the choice to refuse immortality.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth,  
One vampire's bite brings another one's birth.  
A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs  
On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds.  
He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast,  
And what once was alive will soon be deceased..."  
-Victoria Boatwright**_

I feel the pull. I am drawn to this human. Much as I was to Pam all those centuries ago in England. Destiny is a hard thing to change. She is not meant for this mortal life. She was meant for me. Becoming a master and creating a child is not something to enter into lightly. Their undead existence is in your hands. I have been watching and waiting staying in the shadows blending into the inky blackness of night. I am life. I am death. I am destruction. I am creator. And you.. you are "the one".

I have been following her for a month sleeping in the ground much more often than I would care to admit. The dirt clings to my skin. Invades my pores. I feel like gritty sand paper and no amount of water shower or otherwise seems to lessen the scratchy quality of my alabaster shell. During these very long nights I have had no contact with the outside world for fear that someone would snatch her from me. Even my own child knows not where I am.

Four weeks ago I was enjoying the stars. I took to the sky and just flew. I can not describe the feeling of the wind rushing in my hair while looking upon the one thing that has not changed in the Millennium that I have been stalking the shadows in all corners of this Earth. I deem myself progressive, but there is something to be said about a constant. The stars are that constant. I know every night when I rise they will be there just as they were the night I was made. Taking to the stars and gazing upon the gassy orbs of light brings me peace as nothing can.

Often while out on my excursions I fly for hours with no destination in mind. More than once I have found myself halfway to Texas or Mississippi before I realize that dawn will soon be approaching. This night was no different than the rest. Imagine my sheer shock when I felt an indescribable want and need pulling me to some backwater bar in the middle of Podunk town USA. I righted my course and landed on the roof of the building. I stood immobile for hours. Unsure of what course of action to take in this matter. I am a supreme strategist and for once was at a loss for what to do. On that roof I retreated into my mind and battled myself. I weighed each option heavily and into exhaustion.

The sudden loss of the low buzz from the neon sign brought me to the forefront. Closing time. I was on edge looking for who was singing to my soul. Siren song indeed. She exited the employee entrance and said a cheerful goodnight to her boss...a shifter. Interesting very interesting. Once her back turned her demeanor changed entirely. A furrow marked her brow, her shoulders slumped, and she looked weary. I had to fight the urge to rush to her side and comfort her. When she finally reached her car I was furious. Who is responsible for her welfare? As she drove from the parking lot and out onto the road I halted the thoughts about the inadequacies of her life and followed her to a rundown yet charming farmhouse about 10 minutes from her "employment".

As if her situation had gotten monumentally worse in the last few minutes she exited her car so slowly that I was becoming impatient. The 10 steps into the house seemed to take her hours as she trudged onward as if she was sealing her fate to enter the house. Once she was inside and the lock was firmly engaged I heard her speak to someone before retiring to what I assumed was her bedroom. I flew about the outside of the house looking for the correct window. When I found her she was in the process of gathering garments from the dresser. Moments later she left her room and I heard the sound of water running a few doors down. Following the sound I reached the window just as she stepped behind the curtain. She hummed to herself as she washed off the grime and grease of the work day. I caught a peek of her curves as she bent forward to extinguish the water. The drab uniform doesn't do justice to her body, and maybe it is for the best, who knows what might happen if everyone knew that tidbit of information.

She dried off much too quickly for my liking and dressed in a long jersey and panties. As she toweled her hair she resumed the low off key humming. Her methodical strokes of the brush were soothing to her once her hair was divested of tangles she smiled to herself in the mirror as she cut the light and closed the door.

I flew back to her window and hovered just out of sight as she climbed under the gingham quilt. She reached for a book on the bedside table and read page after page before her eyelids drooped closed and her breathing evened out and became slow and shallow. I was mesmerized by the sound of her heart beat and the breaths that she took and expelled. I watched her as close to dawn would allow. I followed the creek behind the house to the east into the tree line about 300 yards and went to ground wondering why after all these centuries I was drawn to her as I was.

Night after night when I rose I followed the same path to the bar and took up my perch near the "L" in the neon sign. At closing I followed 20 feet above her car as she maneuvered the twists and turns of the road home. Her routine never changed other than for the drawn expression that would over take her features and her body when she thought no one was looking. It pained me to see that she had to play the part of happy exuberance and acceptance for this life that was clearly draining what happiness that was within her.

On the 15th night of my vigil I decided that I needed to become closer to her. Over the nights that I had been watching her I learned that she lived with her Grandmother. I glamored her into inviting me into the house and asked her many questions. She was most forthcoming about her granddaughter. I learned that she was telepathic among other things. I planted two hours of fabricated memories into her grandmother's mind and flew to the bar.

After she fell asleep I entered the house with my newly acquired invitation. I slipped into her room and breathed in her scent. I had never gotten close enough to do just that. It was like freshly cut grass, sunshine, and vanilla. Simply divine. Not realizing that my fangs had dropped into position I tasted my blood in my mouth and relished the tiny drops on my tongue. I breathed deeply once again and caught the sent of purity. By the Gods. I have luck in spades.

Cautiously I crossed the room and sank to my knees. I reached out a hand and smoothed her hair from her faced and watched her sleep. As I watched her eyelids flutter I wondered what it was that she was dreaming about. Before I had time to second guess myself I pricked my finger with my fang and squeezed several drops of blood past her parted plump luscious lips. I felt her immediately. Content, safe, and warm. I felt the pull of the sun and knew that I should go to ground with one last look at her I stood and kissed her lips and left the house. I never went to ground in the same place. The woods were littered with new and old piles of dirt covering my resting places. As the pull dragged me under I knew I was making the right decision for the both of us.

As the month drew to a close I had finally formulated a plan to reveal myself to her. I had a week left and I figured that three days would be enough time to make love to her and take her to the safety of the ground once I had drained her. Several nights a week her grandmother is out of the house and I took that time to do some serious snooping. As it turns out she is very much a Southern Belle. I knew then and there that I had her.

I flew to Shreveport as soon as I broke from my resting place. If I was going to meet her I wanted to do it in style and without any remnants of dirt and debris that I had been collecting. I showered three times before I felt semi-normal. Once I was clean and dressed I snatched the keys for my Corvette and took off for one of my various warehouses that I keep things of sentimental value. Lucky for me that Pamela refuses to rid herself of any form of clothing. She always says you never know when something will be of need or come back into fashion. Being prepared has always been my motto and I am glad that it wore off on her as well.

After sifting through trunk after trunk of clothing I hit pay dirt. Although 15 trunks of 1800's fashion is a bit obsessive. My search was fruitful. I found the perfect chemise, petticoat, corset, pantaloons, hoop-skirt, and dress. Lucky for me with the corset she will be able to fit into Pam's cast offs easily. Just as lucky is the fact that the high-button boot of leather that folds over the front and is fastened by buttons on the side, also fit her. I am going for an air of authentic. I hope it sways my favor. A deep crimson red jacquard gown swimming in fabric. The bodice is flat lined, boned, and lined and clasps and hooks. I remember it as if it were yesterday. The time that it took to dress and undress a woman was staggering. I myself am glad that those days are long gone. The pent up frustration that one person must endure to get to the package underneath is hardly worth the trouble. But for her it will make it all the more fun. Removing layer after layer of clothing the erotic thrill of inch after inch of skin being exposed at an alarmingly slow rate.

My wear was easier. It is single-breasted, with a bold turn at top. The back is cut broad across to the arm. The side-seam is tolerably straight. There are three holes and buttons only at front, the top one reaching nearly on a level with the bottom of the arm. The skirt is plain, and reaches to the knee. I hate the vests and shirts of the era, but for her sake I will suffer through it. The trousers are of gray high-quality linen, and falling straight over the boots. I have to say I never thought I would wear these again. And lucky for me that my body remains as it does. These were tailored to fit centuries ago. Garment bags in hand I locked the warehouse and stowed them into the miniscule trunk of the corvette.

I ached to be near her, but I had preparations to make. I called a local deli and ordered hors d'œuvres, finger foods, and a bottle of champagne all to be picked up tomorrow night. I returned home in search of my finest stationary. Once I located it in the office I sat in the chair and put pen to paper.

_**My dearest Sookie,**_

"_**Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere."**_

_**I have wandered far and wide and never have I beholden such beauty and grace. I have seen you from afar. Please meet with me tonight at dusk. I can not wait to see you in this dress. Please wear it for me and sit in your porch swing.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**~E**_

With only mere hours until dawn I take to the sky laden with gifts for my future child.

I arrive at her home much as I did that first night. My hair is a windblown tangle of tresses whipping about my head in the breeze. I stop just short of her windowsill and take her all in, her hair is a wild tangled mess splayed out on her pillow. I have a strong urge to rake my fingers through it and twirl it on my fingers. Eyes shut, mouth slightly agape, breathing evenly in what appears to be a deep dreamless sleep. Ever so quietly I slide the window open and crawl inside. I display the dress on the chair in the corner of the room and leave the note where her lap would be if she were filling it out.

Taking up my usual spot at the head of her bed on my knees I watch her as before. I can not resist the urge to run my finger along her cheekbone. She stirs ever so lightly and rolls onto her back. I am playing with fire, but I have such a strong want to see her eyes. I resist this temptation though. I have worked so hard at staying hidden this close to the end might spell disaster. Before I loose what self control I have left I reluctantly retreat from her bedroom window closing it behind me.

Tonight I refuse to sleep in the soil. I can not go to Shreveport because even with taking flight would make me late. I land in the parking lot of a fairly cheep motel and rent the room for two days. After glamoring the desk clerk to ensure that I will not be bothered by the maids I retire to my room. I place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob and lock myself into the windowless bathroom. I have slept worse places than a bathtub, anything is better than in the dirt. As the pull of the sun takes me under I find myself wondering if she will like the dress.

I wake well before sundown and relish in the fact that I am not caked in dirt. I strip off my clothes and stand under the spray of water rejoicing that tonight is the last night I will be away from the comforts of my home. I dress in costume and tie back my hair with a piece of leather cord. Peeking out the drapes I see that my car has been delivered. I exit the room and check the trunk and find a picnic basket brimming with my order from the deli.

On the short drive to her house the sounds of the Louisiana night filter threw the windows of my car. Crickets and bullfrogs call to their mates as the siren song sings to my blood. I turn into her driveway and I am struck by beauty. The gentle breeze is blowing her loose locks about her face. She spies me from her perch in the swing and a smile breaks across her face. It isn't the practiced fake smile that she gives those around her a true beautiful smile. I can't help but smile back. She is perfect in every way.

"Miss Stackhouse. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Eric Northman. You are even more lovely up close."

She blushes at my compliment. Gods I thirst. I should have fed before I came here tonight. I have been living on minimal blood and truly I hope I can restrain myself for the duration of the night.

"Thank you Mr. Northman. The gown is beautiful. When I woke up this morning I was shocked to see it in my room. Just how did it find its self in my chair anyhow?"

"I put it there of course. I hope you did not find my gesture too forward. I was hoping to take you on a picnic and chat for a while. Would that please you little one?"

"Yes, I think that is agreeable."

"Come then", I extend my hand and she clasps my gloved fingers with her own.

As I lead her to the corvette I have to hold my breath. Her sent assaults my nose and it is almost too much to bear. I open her door and help her sit in the passenger seat. After arranging the billowing fabric I close the door and am in my seat in an instant. She buckles her seat belt and we are off.

"I love _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Your note was very intriguing."

"Yes, Shakespeare can turn mere words in to declarations of forever. I am sure that you have questions for me. We will be at the pond shortly. I will answer anything that you like once we are settled."

"I am curious. The question that is in the forefront of my mind is where have you been all my life, and how is it that in all this time I have never seen you?"

"All in good time."

I parked on the side of the dirt road and came around to help her get out of the car. Once she was sturdy I released her hand reluctantly and retrieved the things from the trunk. She twined my arm with hers and we walked through the high grass and stopped just short of the shoreline of the pond. I spread the blanket out and invited her to sit with me. The moon was near full reflecting off the dark depths of the pond. The surface was glistening like an aged silver mirror. Mostly perfect for my plans. The only thing missing was a bed, but beggars can't be choosers.

"To answer your previous question I remained hidden from you on purpose. I wanted to know what you were like when no one was watching you. You have exceeded all of my expectations brilliantly. As for the rest of your life I have been near, yet apparently not near enough."

"Eric, before this gets too far I need to tell you a few things. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me, but I think that it is only fair that you know everything about me."

"Sookie nothing you say can shock me. Really I have been around a long time. I am listening dear one."

"I am telepathic. I hear the thoughts of people, but curiously I can not hear yours. I have been trying since you stepped out of your car at my house. So what are you? It is obvious that you are not human."

"I am not sure that what I am would not scare you, I will tell you if you promise to stay with me and finish your little plate of food and talk with me for a while."

She popped another finger food in her mouth and spoke after she swallowed, "I can't promise you won't scare me but I am having a fabulous time in the quiet of the night I will stay."

"I am Vampire. Which is one reason that staying hidden in the shadows comes naturally to me."

"Vampire, Eric really? I wasn't born yesterday."

"I speak nothing but the truth." I said with a flash of fang.

She was anything but scared. She reached up and caressed my face with her tiny hand and left it resting there as she spoke.

"I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to be rude I thought you were playing a joke on me."

"I know. For humans anything out of the ordinary throws the mind into a tailspin, but you seem to be handling it better than most."

"I am telepathic. If I was so naive to believe that I was the only oddity in the world it would be a lonely existence."

"You are so refreshing."

"Thank you."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I spanned the distance between us and captured her lips with mine. Gentle butterfly kisses at first, and to my surprise she wove her fingers in my hair. I slanted my lips on hers more firmly reverently begging for entrance with my tongue on her lips. She gasped and I took the opportunity to graze my tongue with hers. While our lips were locked she darted out her tongue and swept it across my left fang and I shuttered and moaned into her mouth.

The leather cord fell from my hair. She broke the kiss and her chest was heaving in the most pleasant manner. The low cut bodice almost had her spilling out. Her décolleté was abundant. I ran my hands down her neck and over her buxom begging to be freed from the clothing prison. She met my hand and stilled it, but did not remove it.

"Eric, I have never been with a man."

"I know Lover, I will not hurt you. Let me show you pleasure."

I lifted her then and sat her in my lap. I kissed her gently not wanting to scare her. This is another reason for the multitude of buttons and clasps and layers of fabric. She has time to adjust to the fact that she is becoming undone. As I strip away the layers of clothing, layers of self-consciousness and awkwardness fall by the wayside.

I kissed her neck then trailing to her ear and whispered, "Relax. Let go. Trust me and FEEL."

I turn her in my lap then and work down the eye hooks and clasps hidden in the folds of the fabric. I silently curse myself for picking out a gown with 32 hooks and eyes. I am a glutton for punishment. As I peel the fabric from her shoulders I am greeted with another form of feminine torture. Lace up corsets are a definite turn on. There is something to be said about divesting a woman of her clothes and having to untie her to do so. As the layers become less and less she becomes more and more responsive to the touches to her exposed skin. All too soon she is left in nothing but a chemise, petticoat and pantaloons. Using erratic patterns I run my fingers over her arms and neck. Her breathing is hitched and her heartbeat is accelerated. The slightest touch causes whimpers to burst forth from her lips swollen from our many kisses. My impatience is growing taking her arms I raise them above her head and gather the chemise at the waist and toss it from her heated flesh. She gasps as the night air makes contact with her naked skin.

I sweep her backwards and lay her on the blanket. With her displayed before me I have to fight the growl that is bubbling in my chest and clawing to be set free. She is more perfect than I ever imagined.

"Perfect."

She really is. As my compliment hit her ears blood rushed to the surface of her skin staining a blush from her head to just above her navel. I had wondered for weeks just how far they went and now I knew. I kissed her then with more urgency and she moaned and wiggled against me. My erection was pulsating and threatening to unload in the trousers that I am wearing. Running my hands down her body I stilled them on her hips to stop her gyrations. In one fluid movement I removed her hoop-skirt, pantaloons, and petticoat. She was still wearing the high-button boots it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen.

With a miniscule glance at her petals she was glistening with her own juices. Wet so very wet. She was laid out like an offering on an altar awaiting holy worship. Parting her creamy thighs I settled between them. I raked her body with an unwavering gaze. I wanted to remember every writhing movement as a sheen of sweat broke out over her overheated skin. As I knelt and dipped my head into her most intimate of areas I exhaled an unnecessary breath as it washed over her she shuttered. Fixing my eyes upon her closed ones the expanse of her voluptuous body moved as I commanded. The raw power of being in control as she lost hers was almost more than I could take. I have had centuries of self-control it was most assuredly being tested.

Dipping my tongue into her folds was like finally meeting the Valkyries to usher me to Valhalla. Her sweet spicy essence filled my mouth and danced on my tongue I would never tire of the taste and feel of her. I would miss the heat of her, but having her for eternity would be well worth the trade-off. Her mews, pants, and moans were music that could rival that of any composer. Using my fang I sliced through the barrier of her innocence. She was awash in pleasure and the sting of pain drown in the sea of bliss. Inserting a finger inside of her velvet sheath I worked her into orgasm. Her muscles fluttered and clutched my digit pulling me further and further inside of her. At the apex of her climax I added another finger and began stretching and preparing her to receive me. The minimal blood that was split from her maidenhead flooded my mouth. Once I had prepared her the best I could I crawled up her body kissing and licking every inch of skin that I passed. Her body was wracked with aftershock after aftershock as I divested myself of my clothing. I stretched out beside her and held her until her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. I grabbed her around the waist and sat her on my abdomen.

"You are beautiful when you come, eyes hooded in lust, mouth twisted in a silent scream. It is the most erotic thing I have ever seen."

She was making incoherent sounds of need. Her body had given away to instinct. All creatures thrive on instinct it is the one thing that has allowed me to survive this long. I was not going to quell that within her.

"Lover get on your knees. The first time is often painful for women. Go at your own pace. Slowly."

She rose above me and I helped position her over me. My tip poised at her entrance. I held on to her waist and stopped the force of gravity from causing her to impale herself painfully. She pressed herself down slowly and I hissed as I was encased just inside her. She wiggled her hips suggestively willing her body to accommodate me. Inch by inch I disappeared inside her. Her walls fluttering and clenching. Flexing and releasing. Hot liquid fire was engulfing my member and I had never felt anyone so hot or so glorious.

"This is right. This is best."

A sob erupted from her throat as she slid further down. I tried to remove myself from her and she bit her lip and shook her head. As the single tear she shed dripped onto my chest she plunged onward and I was fully within her. Rocking her hips she set our pace. Only when she began to moan and plead did I help her rise and fall. My name was like a mantra of saving grace. She said Eric with such reverence I had to bite back the tears that were pricking in the corners of my eyes. I felt her orgasm began around me and I brought her flush to my chest. Nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck I bit as she screamed out my name into the night.

Mouthful after mouthful of her blood flooded into my mouth. Her blood was like fine champagne. Sweet with an edge of fairy. Much like her scent. I felt her blood flow staunch and her heart beat weaken. She never showed fear or panic. As her heart struggled to beat the few drops of blood remaining in her body I withdrew from her and bit my own wrist and held it over her cooling lips. My blood sluggish and cold flowed into her and I felt the connection immediately. Once the wound healed I picked her up and took to the sky. I landed on my property only minutes later.

I laid her in the pre-dug hole and placed a call to Pam.

"My house be no more than 10 minutes child. Meet me in back."

With my command issued I laid in the ground and cuddled her into my chest. I smoothed her hair from her face and whispered all the things I could show her lowly in her ear. I heard Pam approaching and she clucked her tongue as she laid eyes on her sister.

"At least now I know where you have been Master. She is beautiful."

"She will be magnificent when she rises. Have everything prepared. In three nights she will be ravenous. I feel your jealousy. She could never replace you _mon petit_. Once you meet her you will fall for her as I did. It was our destiny to be drawn together as we were. Trust me. Everything will be as it was only we will be three. And I will have a pair of beauties with brains for my children."

She nodded her head and began to shovel the dirt onto us. Hours later as we lay in the cold earth I felt the pull of the sun drag me under. The next night I awoke and fed her from my wrist again solidifying the bond that we shared. As I drifted into myself I replayed the memories of my life that have meant the most to me. The human children that a bore with my wife. The lessons I learned during the good times with my maker which were far and few between, but they were there. The night I made Pam, and her zeal for vampirism. Becoming sheriff. Spying Sookie the first night from the roof of that dive bar. How it felt when we coupled. Lastly the way she feels now in my arms. The night was long, but nothing intolerable. Being a maker is one thing that I have prided myself on since I made Pam. It is hard rewarding work to see something you nurture become what it was made to achieve. As the sun pulled me into death I relished the fact that my decisions were always ones that I could count as anything but regrets. I woke before the sun set on that last night we were to be in the ground. I could hear the sounds of the woods around us shift from daylight to dark. The calm peaceful night took over and I felt her stir against my chest. I pushed all the comfort and calm I could at her. I remember waking alone in the ground and having to dig my way out. It was a terrifying experience. I broke free from the ground and Pam reached for my hand. As she hauled me from the Earth I took Sookie with me.

I gained my footing and set her on her feet. Even covered in grit, grime, and debris she is beautiful. Pam's facial expression was priceless. She was a cross between envious and proud.

"You were right as usual. She is magnificent. I should know by now to never doubt you."

"Indeed. TruBlood. Bring a donor by in a few hours. Leave the grave just in case."

Pam handed me the six-pack of TruBlood and took off to procure tonight's entertainment.

"Lover I am positive that you are curious. Drink these and they will quell your thirst. They are not as good as straight from the source, but we have much to discuss and you are positively dirty. Lets go take a bath and have a conversation."

"Eric what the hell did you do to me!"

"Now is not the time for questions," I said as I scooped her into my arms bridal style and swept us into the house. I stopped briefly to enter the code into the electronic lock. Sookie zeroed in on the keys I am sure that she had already memorized the code before the pressure lock disengaged. I swept through the door and locked it just as fast as I had unlocked it.

By the time the tub was filled she had downed four bottles of blood.

"Do you still thirst?"

"It is better. Not as before but I still feel it."

I slid her into the jacuzzi tub and settled in behind her. I washed off the layers of dirt from our skin and drained and refilled the tub. I washed our bodies for the second time using the hand held sprayer to wet our hair and shampoo it several times before I felt that we were squeaky clean. I drained the tub for the last time and stepped us out onto the bathmat. Wrapping us in towels we stepped into the bedroom and I sat her on the bed.

"I believe you wanted to know what I have done to you. Correct?"

"Exactly."

"You are Vampire. I drained your body of blood and replaced it with my own. We slept in the ground for three nights and you rose one of us."

"Eric, I don't want this. To kill people to survive. It isn't me. How could you do this?"

"Lover, I know that you are angry with me and confused, but there is no need to kill if you don't wish it. It is highly possible to feed and leave a person alive. I turned you because I was drawn to you. You were meant for me as I am for you. This pull can not be ignored. Destiny and fate dictated this. You will learn to accept it in time as I have. One day you too will feel this pull. Pam has yet to feel it, but it will happen. We are mostly solitary creatures, but not doomed to an existence of loneliness. Children are the answer to the monotonous glare of utter seclusion."

"You felt a magical pull to me so you murdered me. That sounds like obsession and stalking turned deadly."

"Lover, you were not murdered you were given the gift of eternal life. Immortality. You are very much alive, only you are undead. You will take to your new life easily once you have adjusted to the changes. I feel the passion within you. You are a warrior just as I am. Believe me. I would never lie to you."

"What if I truly do not want this. Will you keep me against my will?"

"Absolutely. You are MINE! As a matter of fact as your maker I command you to survive no matter the cost. You will not meet the sun, ask anyone to help you meet your final death or plot to end your existence EVER!"

She shivered and cast her eyes to the floor. I knew then that she had heard my command. I also felt her trying to fight it.

"Sookie I never make commands unless they are for your own good. Ask Pamela I have commanded her a hand full of times in her 250 years. She can count them on one hand. I am not a cruel maker or master. Quit fighting and accept it before you cause yourself pain. There is no way around a makers command. Be angry with me if you must, but know that everything I do I do it because I wish for you to survive. Dieing a mortal death and turning to dust in the ground was not your destiny. Being immortal is the ultimate form of survival."

She started to cry then. Her tears streaked her face red with blood and it was frighteningly bewitching. I pulled her naked form into my lap and cuddled her like a child. She felt small and frail in my arms. Her sobs stopped and sadness turned to anger and resignation. I knew then she was going to fight me. I wanted her to suss out her anger and resolve that this is what she was meant for. I know from experience that you can reconcile the two parts of yourself that being a vampire splits within you. The monster and the compassionate human you once were. Some people lack compassion and when turned they become a weapon of mass destruction. This was not Sookie she was a heartfelt creature wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She could do both and learn to suppress the dangerous emotions that could cause her to become reckless and weaken her. I myself had done just this. She was going to be wondrous once she accepted this and learned to school herself.

Before she could physically attack me I pinned her to the mattress. Her fury was plainly written on her face. She struggled against me and I had to hold her tighter before she had the chance to wiggle free and leap on me. I was not afraid of her hitting me but once she harmed me she would feel remorse. The extra feedings had made our bond very strong and I knew she would hate herself for it later no matter how angry she is now or becomes.

"Sookie stop this. If you truly wish to thrash me we will take this outside and you can beat on me until you tire yourself out. You can't harm me much less kill me. You are an emotional creature even for a woman. You will hate yourself later for causing harm. Think about what you are doing before you do it. If you really want my offer stands. Just know that I will not fight back I am much stronger than you and one hit from me at full strength could cause you major pain for many days. You will heal, but it will not be a slow or pain free process."

She continued to battle against me to free her arms. Instead I placed them over her head and kissed her with furious passion. Young vampires are sexual creatures and if I can redirect her anger and use it to fuel her lust. She refused to return my kisses for a few minutes until her anger flamed the passion that was in equal parts building to massive release.

"Eric, release me. I want to touch you."

I gave her the use of her hands but kept her firmly pinned beneath me. She ran her fingers through my damp hair and pulled on it with firm yet gentle tugs. My fangs popped out and she gasped in surprise when hers did the same. She removed her left hand from my hair and ran her fingers down the length of her fangs.

"Glorious. You are beautiful."

I lowered my head and kissed her then running my tongue along her fangs and she moaned in my mouth and bucked against me. She flattened her palms on my chest and pushed gently to get me to sit up. Once I had done as she silently requested she raked her nails down my chest breaking the skin leaving a bloody trail in her wake. That one small action unleashed the beast within me and I wanted to to possess and be possessed. I descended on her neck and bit in to her flesh with fervor. She growled at the point of impact and hissed as she let herself feel. I withdrew my fangs and watched the mark heal before my eyes. While I was distracted she rolled us so that she was straddling my waist. She kissed and trailed her fangs along my exposed skin and stopped to suck a nipple between her lips. She nibbled and licked and without warning she sank her fangs into me and drew a mouthful of my blood. I was humming with need. Her willingness to share and be shared was diving me into that space between control and oblivion. In one swift motion she impaled herself upon my cock and moaned and shrieked in delight. Using her new found vampiric speed and vitality she rode me with abandon. She would ride me to the point of exploding and ease into a tortuously slow pace with holding my release. Unable to take anymore of her games I flipped her on her stomach and lifted her with one hand to a kneeling position in the center of the bed. She groaned when I entered her to the hilt. Snaking my arm around her I leaned into her back to chest and expertly found her clit forcing her to climax with several subtle yet dead on movements of my wrist and fingers and when she reached her end I came with her shouting expletives in Swedish and calling her name as the last stream coated her walls. I collapsed on the bed and brought her to snugly to my side.

"Will it always be like that?"

"As long as you wish it so. Yes it will."

"I am thirsty," she pouted and pleaded at the same time.

"You, Lover, are in luck. Pamela is here with your dinner."

"You won't let me harm anyone will you?"

"No, you have expressed your aversion to killing. I will do everything in my power to keep you from taking a life while feeding."

"Thank you. Lets eat I am parched."

I pulled on some fresh jeans and she wrapped herself in my robe and we descended the stairs. I held on to her waist I knew as soon as she heard the heart beats of the donors sitting on the couch she would give in to her animalistic nature. She scented the air and raised her chin to catch the smell of the blood in the room.

"Wait. Lover, which one calls to you? Their blood should sing to you. Hear it like the ocean in a shell on the beach. Do you hear that here in the room?"

She jutted her chin to indicate a petite blonde sitting on the couch arm. I sat in the high back chair and beckoned her over to us.

"What is your name?"

"Janelle."

"Janelle that is a lovely name sit on my lap. Sookie kneel in between my legs. Pamela stand behind your sister. She has requested help to refrain from draining the donors. If she has trouble pulling back help her."

Janelle sat in my lap and Sookie knelt in between my legs as I asked. Pam came to stand behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Pam smiled at her I am sure that she was remembering her first night after she had risen. We went through this same routine. Only then my brother was there to help restrain her.

"Very good. Sookie this is the most important part of this lesson. Please pay attention. Be tender to the donors they are willing participants in this. They gain just as much as you do from the experience. Pick up her wrist and place it under your nose. I want you to feel and smell the blood running in her veins. This will teach you respect for the blood not only as nourishment but as life. She is giving part of her life to further yours. Do you feel it?"

"Yes. It is almost intoxicating."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Respect for the blood is the second rule of the Vampire. Never give or take blood lightly a flippant attitude will cause death. When giving your blood know the consequences. When taking blood always be aware of the heart beat. "

"What is the first?"

"Vampires first. I know that you are still attached to your human sinceabilities, but in time you will understand this rule above all others. If I or Pamela were in trouble you would take our side over that of the threat regardless if it is human or otherwise."

"Understood."

"Back to the matter at hand. Let me see your fangs Lover."

She ran out her fangs and bared them to me in a brilliant smile. I reached out and fingered them with my index finger. Once I reached the tip I pricked my finger on the sharp point.

"Never bare your fangs without intent to use them. They like anything else are a weapon at your disposal. They can cause great harm, pleasure, and of course allow you to sate your thirst. Without breaking her skin run them along her pulse point."

I took Janelle's wrist from her and held it out to her. She did as instructed and ran her fangs along her pulse. I knew the moment that she was directly over it because she shuddered the tips of the fangs are very sensitive. At the same time Janelle moaned.

"See pleasure. Janelle is a seasoned donor so your bite should not affect her in a painful way. Even so that does not give you the right to be cruel and just tear into her skin. The gentlest pressure will puncture the skin. Once you break the skin listen to her heartbeat. Can you single out hers from the others in the room?"

"Easily. That and her thoughts are sweet. She thinks that you seem like the loving fatherly type to explain things to me that every Vampire should know. Some are not so kind to her Eric."

"Really? Janelle after we finish here get with Pam and file a grievance with my office. I do not take kindly to abuse of the willing. Sookie is the call getting overwhelming? You are fading out on me Lover."

"It is very loud. I could block it I suppose. It is becoming harder at the level I am pushing at it though."

"What do you mean block it? The lesson is almost over dear heart just a few more minutes of explanation I want you to be ready for the experience. Once the blood touches your tongue you will become a little on the wild side."

"Like with my telepathy I can push the thirst away. Not the call but the thirst yes. I can't shut it down completely, because it is so loud and pushy, but I can dampen its hold on me."

"Interesting. You are a constant surprise Lover. After you feed you will have to explain this in greater detail and maybe I could learn this skill to teach to others."

"Sure. I am not sure if I can explain how I shield to anyone, but I can try. Although now that I am Vampire the shields are not really necessary, it is like I have an on/off switch in my brain. No more like a dimmer switch on a lamp. I can turn the volume of the thoughts up and down and choose to hear one or all of them at the same time. It takes only minimal effort to turn my shields up and keep out everything."

"We will discuss this at a later time let us finish your lesson. Run your fangs along her pulse again and this time when you reach it apply pressure and break the skin. When you hear her heart slow, stop retract your fangs, and clean the wound with your tongue to seal the punctures. Pam and I will help you stop if it is needed. Proceed."

She ran her fangs along her arm several times trying to garner a response from Janelle. Once she moaned she made a final pass along her vein. As she sank her fangs into the soft flesh of her wrist our fangs ran out involuntarily. For a moment the only sound in the room was Janelle's breathing and her heartbeat. I was listening intently for the point of slowing. The exact moment that her heart rate changed Sookie's eyes made contact with mine then she retracted her fangs and sealed the punctures. She rose to her feet and kissed Janelle on the cheek.

"Thank you. I really needed that. You were very sweet to understand that this was my first feeding and know the importance of everything he was explaining."

She tuned to Pam then and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Pam I want to thank you for ensuring that I didn't do something I would regret. Stopping was very hard to do, but I know that if I didn't I would feel like shit tomorrow."

"Dear sister, I didn't do a thing. You are strong willed and knew that you must stop so you did. I just got to witness the unbelievable first feeding of a fledgeling Vampire and I am impressed with your self-control."

"All the same I am glad that you were here just in case."

"Lover what she says is true I fully expected to have to intervene. You are remarkable. Pamela and I need to feed do you want to stay and watch?"

"Yes, the more experience I have with the fact that this is what I am the faster I will accept it."

"Very pragmatic of you. I fully agree. Sit here in this chair and I will sit on the couch. Pam find a comfortable spot and pick a donor and I will take what is left."

Everyone moved around the room and got comfortable. As I sat on the couch I moved the hair away from the neck of my donor and mirrored Sookie's movements to reinforce her lesson. It seemed that she was more interested in my fangs than the pulse under them. She listened hard her focus was on the beating hearts in the room and nothing else. Once I had sealed the wound on my donor I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her with unbridled lust.

"Eric, wait. I know that this isn't your normal routine to bring donors to your home. What do we do with them now?"

"Glamor of course. I have a feeling that yours will be quite strong maybe even rival my own. It is only a theory though."

"Teach me?", her tone was almost that of an unsure three year old.

"What kind of maker would I be if I didn't? OK watch me and see if you can figure it out."

I sat her in the chair and fixed my gaze on the donor that I had fed from.

"What is your name?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha tonight you were at Fangtasia and you had a great time. You drank so much that you can't remember much of the night."

"Yes I had a great time even though I drank more than usual."

"Very good. Pam will take you back to the bar and you will not remember the ride."

I snapped my eyes to Sookie to see that she was pressing her influence onto Janelle.

"Janelle you are a very sweet girl. I want you to remember everything from tonight except the actual address of Eric's house. Remember 845 Riverside Drive. Anything that you heard about my telepathy was an elaborate hoax. I love to play tricks on the donors."

"Master Eric lives at 845 Riverside Drive and Sookie is a gentle feeder that loves to play tricks on us all by making us think that she can read our minds."

"That's right. Go with Samantha and Pam and they will take you back to the bar."

As soon as she finished speaking they all filed out the door and Pam engaged the lock behind her.

"Lover what is at 845 Riverside Drive?"

"Caddo Parrish Court House."

She never ceases to amaze me.

"That is brilliant I will have to remember that in the future."

"Yes it has many possibilities as a covert "pretend" resting place. Cooky fangbangers show up to find the elusive Eric Northman and instead they can pay their parking tickets and file their most recent divorce papers."

"The nights candle is burning its wick at both ends the night is drawing to a close. Whatever shall we do with the remaining minutes before dawn Lover?"

"Take me to bed and tell me about Vampire Etiquette and anything else I should know before being seen in public."

I took her into the library and showed her the way into the day-room behind a gigantic bookcase. After punching in the code to the outer and inner doors I deposited her on the bed. I removed her robe and stripped off my pants before settling into the pillows. She waited patently for me to start talking.

"Alright lets start with etiquette. Vampires have a hierarchy much like in England and a council that is like the parliament. The only difference is that the monarchs answer to the council and they are the supreme decision in all things. There is no other appeals. Once the council rules it is final and carried out immediately. Each state is ruled by a King or Queen. Although that does not mean that there are 50 monarchs. Some of them control more than one state. Each state is split into areas and there are sheriffs that control the vampires in that area. I am a sheriff of Area Five. All vampires in this area report to me and I am the supreme law in this area unless it is a major issue and then it is deferred to the Queen. In the presence of a superior you must show the utmost respect. If we were visiting Area Three you would nod to the sheriff of the area. On the other hand if we visit the Queen you must bow at the waist. Being a fledgeling and a newborn you must never speak unless spoken to. In public as your sheriff and maker you should show me the proper respect. Never voice your opinions in public and anything that you disagree with must be brought up in private. If you disrespect me in public rest assured your punishment will be carried out in public."

"It doesn't sound unreasonable Eric, although do I really have to call you master?"

"Only in the presence of other Vampires. If you were to call me Eric at your young age it would be perceived as weakness. Any weaknesses could mean final death to our kind. Some would not bat an eye to either kill me or try to divest me of my area. When we are in private I want you to be yourself. I love the fact that you are headstrong and stubborn. I don't want you broken. The guise of submission is more than enough."

"I understand."

"Excellent. I meant what I said earlier about being beyond fair. My maker was anything but. When I rose for the first time I was alone and I was terrified. I had to dig myself out of the ground. He was more than 300 miles from where I was turned when I found him and answered to his call. He was already on the prowl for his next child. He never used the pull that I explained to create a child. He just took. The night I found him he was waiting on my brother Kristofer to rise. I am 12 days older than he is. On that trek of 300 miles I fed little and killed those that I did encounter. The night that Pam rose Kristofer was there where she was for you. He used our thirst as a punishment. He would with hold feeding. I was the stronger of the two of us and I was always being punished. In the first three decades of my immortal life when I was allowed to feed I usually took a life because it would be so far and few between before I could again. He would use brutality to impose his will on us and reinforce his commands. More than once he used sexual acts as punishment. I will never order you to do anything that is detrimental to your health or your person. I know how that kind of mental and physical rape creates deep scars. Anything that I ask you to do it is because I know that you can handle it or that it is for you own survival much like earlier in the evening. I know that you are tenderhearted and I will never try to make you override your humanity. Remember though you are no longer human. Hince rule one. I have great faith and confidence in you. You were meant for greatness. I do not expect you to be perfect. I am here to guide and teach you. I just expect that once a lesson is given that you try to perfect adhering to it. Everyone fucks up and I will be there to correct you and get you back on the right path. I am your greatest ally. Pamela can be trusted just as I can, but know that she will try to lead you astray once in a while at your expense. Pushing my buttons, snark, and loyalty are her greatest attributes. She is as deadly as she is beautiful. Much like yourself."

"Eric what about my family?"

"You can tell your human family anything that you wish. Before the revelation contact was forbidden. Now though when I know that you can control yourself you may visit if you so desire. It won't be for a while though I need to be sure that you are in complete control of yourself before I set you loose on unsuspecting humans. The NVL would have my ass in a sling if you flew off the handle and killed innocent humans. Just so you know once you loose a family member as an immortal it will hit you harder because you will realize that you can not die a conventional death. That is why some makers still refuse to allow their children to meet any living or remaining human relatives. I will let you make the decision yourself. Dawn is coming Lover. Let us settle down and ready for the day."

I positioned myself protectively around her and she cuddled into my chest and grabbed my hand. I died for the day knowing that this was truly a great decision and that no matter what I still had no regrets for the choices that I have made in my existence.

**A/N:**

**Alright everyone that is it. Depending on the response that I get I could continue. It would be easy to write more, but I am not going to force it out. The quote in the letter is Shakespeare from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I want to give credit where credit is due without breaking the flow of the story. So if you want more review. Thanks in advance to all my reviewers and if you are regular readers of my stories I would like to apologize for the lack of updates to Dead Backwards. I have been scripting this and working on a contest entry for the 7 Deadly Sins Contest. I should be updating it in the next few days. Thank you all for being uber patient. **

**Much love,**

**Affy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story was great in 24 hours I had gained 25 reviews and was blown away. I would like to apologize to each of you for not giving personal responses to each as it is my customary ritual. Between Dead Backwards and my contest entry giving my muse grief I figure that you guys would much rather have chapters than kind words. _JoXx _one of my favorite FF writers even stopped by and read my work and I was ecstatic at the fact. Anyhoo thanks for the kind words, encouragement, and curiosity. If any of you have ideas on abilities/lessons feel free to mention them. I would be honored to include them into the story. This is as much for you all as it is for me.**

~*^**V**^ ^**V**^ ^**V**^*~

The adjustment period for a fledgling differs for each of us. She has yet to drain a donor. I am leery at the prospect of setting her on a donor without the protection of Pamela and myself. She is close oh so close. Her strong will and stubborn nature prevents her from doing something horrid. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't take a life while feeding and I fully expect that she will never kill during the feed. Even if she broke her vow I couldn't hold it against her but she would drive herself crazy with the grief. The shallow grave still remains uncovered in the event of an "accident" but I will have Pam fill it in soon.

In addition to her telepathy, she has gained telekinesis. I am sure that others will manifest themselves. I hope that she gains the ability to fly. It is a question of mind over matter. Her mind is like no other that I have ever encountered. Several nights ago when her telekinesis surfaced she explained her shields in great detail. She has several layers that she can raise and lower on command just by willing them into and out of place. The lowest form of which is like a bubble around the thought centers in her brain. She can progress the bubble into a full blown steel trap. She explained the "Dimmer switch" that controls the flow of thoughts. She can focus her energy that she now has in infinite supply and tune in and out to the "radio signals" in another persons brain. Most people think in erratic thought patterns and before she was turned she would catch flashes of thoughts as words or images. Now if she latches onto a thought or image she can trace the full thought pattern. It is a remarkable skill.

She has expressed the need to gain closure with her human life. She wishes to remain in the lives of her brother and grandmother and I will not stop her. To isolate her from them would make her discordant and cause hatred to brew in her for me. Her strides to grasp her vampiric side have grown in leaps and bounds. To reward her progress tonight as a trio we are visiting her human family. As I lay here in our bed and watch her in her rest I fail to remember life before we were part of one another. As she begins to stir against me I shake myself from my mental ramblings.

"Good Evening Lover."

"Good Evening Eric."

She slithers her hand under the duvet on the path to my straining erection, but I sill her hand in its tracks.

"Later. I have a surprise for you. We must get ready before the hour becomes too late."

She pouts, "But I need you", she says as she takes my hand and places it between her thighs, "See."

"Any other night you would be hard pressed to get me to leave this bed. Tonight on the other hand is very important. I will make it up to you later regardless of your reaction to your surprise."

"Yes, Sir.", she said as she stalked to the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the water running I threw off the bed clothes and sauntered into the closet. Knowing that if Sookie was still human this meeting would be an important one I choose my clothes accordingly. As I pull on my teal Armani button down silk shirt I hear her turn the water off. The cold reality of the state of my closet stares back at me as I choose her outfit for the night. Pam has always had an affinity for clothing and shopping for Sookie has become her new obsession. Her walking Barbie doll has more clothes than I ever have. I think it is time to renovate one of the spare light tight rooms and outfit it for Sookie. She has no need for the bed, but having her own space may put her more at ease, and give me some of my own space back.

I scanned the selections and chose a teal and orange cocktail dress that would fall just above the knee the slinky fabric was gathered just enough to create the illusion of conservative while really being very sexy. The top half of the dress was teal that faded lighter and lighter until it blended into the most brilliant shade of shocking orange for the contrast. I paired it with a pair of four inch black stiletto heels to add to her height and elongate her delicious legs. Now that she is vampire, even with the skinniest heel, she walks with unadulterated grace. It doesn't hurt matters that with the heels I have to bend less to devour her kissable mouth.

"What colors did you pick Eric? I want my panties to match."

"Teal and orange."

"Oh its beautiful."

"Not quite as lovely as you Lover."

I zipped her into the dress and placed the orange silk scarf around her neck. She sat on the bed and placed her foot into her shoe and I took over and buckled it around her ankle. Corsets, hot shoes, and seamed pantyhose all things that would make my heart race had it beat. At vampire speed she ran into the bathroom fixing her hair into a french twist and applying her makeup expertly.

"Ready when you are." She said as she appeared in front of me again.

Grabbing my cell I ushered her out the door ahead of me. Pam was waiting on the couch in the media room. She was a vision in the exact dress that I had chosen for Sookie with the exception that the colors were reversed.

"Master those are the incorrect shoes for that dress. Did you not notice the number on the hanger?"

"What are you blabbering about brat?"

"That dress is number 55 meaning that there are shoes on the rack with a 55 in the pocket that are a perfect match. Must I show you both how to use your closet?"

"Pam go get the shoes. Sookie I apologize in advance. She will harp about them all night if we don't concede to the fashion goddess."

"Damn straight. I have been trying for centuries to get you to understand the weight of good fashion and it goes in one ear and out the other. I refuse to let you corrupt Sookie with your bohemian choices. Other than the shoes she is breathtaking."

She returned in less than a minute with the proper shoes. I must say that I will have to pay closer attention to the details. The shoes were perfect with the dress teal strappy stilettos with an orange flower over the toes.

"It pains me to admit this out loud child you were right about the shoes."

"Maybe there is hope for you yet. You taught me everything that matters I would love to be able to teach you something that matters to me."

"Pamela get off my nerve and go start Sookie's BMW will you?"

She was out the door before I finished with the "W". We exited the house through the kitchen door and I engaged the locks. Pam piled into the back seat as I raised the door to the garage. Once we made it out the security gate I pressed my foot down onto the gas pedal relishing my command over the machinery beneath me. Several miles passed in silence as Vampires we have no need to fill it with idol chatter. Sookie's curiosity got the better of her though as I pulled onto the on ramp of the highway.

"Eric where are we going?"

"Where do you think we are going Dear One?"

She didn't answer me for several minutes but she knew. Her emotions were swirling. Her excitement and turmoil were in equal parts.

"We have to go to Merlotte's first. I refuse to visit anyone without feeding."

"Never fear I would never put you in that position. I figured that you would like to see the shifter and several of your ex-coworkers. So this just kills two birds with one stone as the humans say."

"Ever the pragmatist. But all the same thank you Eric. Do you really think I am ready for this?"

"Honestly I think you were ready for this a week ago, but I wanted to make sure. Nothing is ever positive, but that is why I have brought Pam. She seems to bolster your confidence."

"She does. I didn't ever have much family to speak of and she welcomed me like a true sister. I know that you are there for me but it makes it better when I have her to rely on as well. I know that you understand what I am going through, but Pam is a woman. She is more like you but she understands my emotional battle. Sometimes I feel like I am going through a constant state of PMS. My emotions are erratic and always running high no matter what I feel."

Pam finally spoke, "Sookie all Vampires emotions are intense highs. If you are happy it is elation if you are sad it is despair. Gender has nothing to do with it, but I am more than happy to be there for you."

By the time she had finished her sentence I had swung us into a parking space. Merlotte's was packed and then I remembered that it was a Friday night. This might get interesting. No matter we can handle her.

"Pamela stay at her right. I will be on her left. When we pick a booth I want her on the inside and we will face the door. The faster I can make a path to the door the better."

We exited the car and I tossed the keys to Pam. We flanked Sookie like she was the hottest celebrity straight out of the pages of People magazine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and Pam hooked her hand around her arm. Striding across the parking lot like we owned the place. I learned long ago to own everything you do even if it is as mundane as walking. A commanding presence goes along way into fooling those around you that you have no weaknesses what so ever. Sookie tensed as I reached for the handle to the door.

"You will be fine hold you head high and act as if you never left here. These people were never worthy of you to begin with. We have you."

She visibly relaxed and picked her chin up off her chest. As we walked into the cesspool of human existence the crowd stilled and became quiet enough to hear a pin drop all the way across my entire area. Pam lead us to a booth and I ushered Sookie to the inside seat facing the door. Pamela sat opposite us in the middle of her vinyl covered seat. The waitress made her way to the table. Her anorexic frame was jerky as she poised to take our order.

"Welcome to Merlotte's can I take your order?"

"Three TruBloods please O+ will be fine."

"Alrighty I'll be right back with your order."

She swished her unnatural red hair over her shoulder as she turned on her heel on the way to the bar. Once the gawkers had their fill of staring at us they returned to their greasy food and beer. The waitress returned and refused to look any of us in the eye. Pathetic. Humans really are simple creatures and will believe anything. I could glamor her from the bathroom if I chose looking me in the eye or not. She sat the bottles on the table and addressed Sookie.

"Interesting friends you have there Sook. How nice of you to come visit after leaving us high and dry all this time."

Her fangs clicked into place before she spoke.

"Arlene sometimes things sneak up on you when you least expect it. While you were in Monroe worrying about another pregnancy I was sleeping in the ground becoming a Vampire. Thanks for your concern. These friends are my Maker and my Sister."

The red-headed she-devil's face paled as Sookie spoke. Her voice never left a whisper and as she finished she retracted her fangs and sipped her blood. I was trying to contain my laughter as the shifter seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Oh, Cher what happened to you?" _For fucks sake. I know he can smell her what is the deal with the pitying question and the sympathetic look. Not to mention the daggers that he is throwing with his eyes._

"Sam just stop. You have plenty of things to be remorseful about and me becoming Vampire isn't one of them. Nothing can change this now. And before you ask I am not being abused or any other sick mean shit you are thinking in that head of yours."

"I didn't mean it like that. I am just taken aback. We called Dearborn the morning after you didn't come home from your "date". Now I know where you have been. It would have been nice to receive a phone call."

"Some things can't be helped. The way I see it is that I hid something from you for two weeks you have been hiding shit from me for five years and allowed me to think I was the only outcast. Not only did you know about Eric and Vampires before they went public, but you have a heavy secret of your own."

"I tried to tell you several times about my secret, and Eric's secret was not mine to tell. I am sorry that I never told you, but really what would it have solved."

"Merlotte you are grasping. The truth of the matter is you didn't tell Sookie because you believed that if you held your tongue and made moon eyes at her she would fall in love with you as you did her, and telling her would have fucked your chances. As for not telling her about me well that's the same reason. You knew that I would be interested in her and thus fucking your chances. You need to learn the value of the truth. Lies don't suit anyone."

"Fuck you Eric! Really what you say may have some truth to it, but at least I didn't steal her as a thief in the night and then take away her chances at a family. Sure I lied, but you killed her and her chances at children."

"Stop it Sam! Sure Eric did turn me, and really I am thankful. It took me a while to see it, but I was wasting away here at a dead end job. I was a 25 year old virgin slinging burgers and beer to rednecks because of my ability. I gave up on a family years ago. I couldn't touch a man without reading his thoughts. Not to mention the fact that I may have passed on this god awful curse to another living soul. Really he did me a favor. I am not saying that I will never mourn the fact that I won't have those babies, but I know better. I wouldn't wish this on anyone and having the choice to have them or not wouldn't matter. Just the chance of the possibility would cause me to most likely sterilize myself. No one knows how hard it was for me. Even if I was able to help them I would still be passing along something I have wished my entire life to be rid of. Being turned helped me focus my energy and enforce my shields. Before you say another word to me I think that you should use your head before you open your mouth."

"I know that it was hard Sookie. Hell I have seen you struggle, but I didn't realize that you were so unhappy."

"Neither did I. Thank God someone did. Come on guys I am finished here," she said as she picked up my untouched bottle and slammed it back before setting it on the table.

"Don't you dare call my Brother or my Gran Sam I am on the way there now."

I stood and reached for her hand as I threw a twenty on the table. Wrapping my arm around her waist Pam stood and took her arm. We swept out of the bar and were back at the car in a matter of minutes. She was visibly shaking and her emotions were swirling. I placed her in the car and was in my seat in less than a second. I started the car and she started to cry.

"I am not sure I can take anymore rejection Eric. That didn't go the way that I expected and the only good thing about the situation is that my brother wasn't in there."

"Dear One things can't be predicted. If you would prefer we can go straight home. This is your decision. Tell me what you would like and I will follow your lead." I said as I licked the tears from her face.

"Nope, I can't go home yet. Gran would be more devastated if she found out that I came here and not to see her."

"To Humming Bird Lane then," and I maneuvered the car to the end of the lot and turned toward her old house.

She had her hands clutched in her lap and her lip was quivering. Her uncertainty was killing me. For once I was thinking that I made a wrong decision. I reached across the console and clasped my hand with hers while sending calm, strength, and pride to her. When she relaxed enough to stop fidgeting in her seat I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her palm. When the tires hit the driveway I pushed extra calm to her.

"You can do this Lover."

"I know. Maybe I should have eaten before we left the house. We have cases of TruBlood in the basement. What the hell were we thinking taking off before then?"

"This is my fault. I knew that these people always treated you differently, now though, you are a Vampire telepath. Bigots and morons breed bigots and morons. I wanted you to be able to feel normal, and all I accomplished was causing you to feel alienated. I figured that the shifter would have been more accepting. I didn't take into account his twisted feelings that he was harboring for you."

"Don't you do that. I should have thicker skin than this. You are more than right I have been dealing with this all my life. I shouldn't have set myself up for a fall like that. I thought Sam would understand, I knew he had feelings for me, but I didn't understand the depth of them."

"He never would have acted on them," Pam declared.

"You got that right Pam. I think he is most upset, because now he has NO chance to ever try. I would have shot him down anyways. I don't date my bosses."

We had been parked beside her car for five minutes before we finished the little discussion we were having. Her feelings had calmed down and she was more ready to face her human life with no regrets. She reached for her door handle and I met her at the front bumper of the car. We flanked her again and she sighed. Probing the bond I wasn't sure if it was an exasperated sigh or a thankful one. I supposed that it was a little of both. I know she felt that we were treating her with kid gloves. She fails to grasp that SHE is dangerous. We climbed the back steps and before she could change her mind she knocked on the door. Her elderly grandmother answered the door and she had shock, joy, and relief splashed across her features. In that moment I knew where Sookie got her beauty.

"SOOKIE?"

"Hi gran," she whispered.

"Child I have been so worried."

"I know. I am sorry for causing you to worry. We can't come in unless you invite us."

She seemed to remember her manners and stated, "Won't you all please come in?"

She stepped back from the threshold as we entered. She took Sookie up into a bone crushing hug and I was shocked at her display of strength.

"Mrs. Stackhouse might we sit down? We have a lot to discuss. If at anytime you feel uncomfortable rescind our invitations. You have nothing to fear from us though. I just wanted you to know that you had the option."

"Thank you dear boy. Might I get you something to drink?"

"Gran we just had refreshments at Merlotte's before we came. Come on lets go into the living room. I will explain everything."

Sookie led the way and sat in the middle of the couch knowing that she was going to be placed in the middle anyway. Her Gran shuffled her feet to a wing back chair situated to the left and angled toward us.

"Gran before we start can you call Jason? I would hate to repeat all this. Once he gets here I would like Eric to start. Where are my manners? Gran this is Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft." She looked at us then and finished her statement, "this is my Gran Adele Stackhouse."

She stood and walked the same path back to the kitchen and was gone less than two minutes before she came back and announced, "Jason was already on his way here. He heard that you were here Sookie."

Sookie turned her head to the front door as soon as she heard the truck hit the driveway. Her nerves were returning and I knew the only way to calm her would be to manipulate our bond. Tonight I had been using it overtime. When she heard him shut his door she clasped my leg in a death grip. Pam grabbed her hand and began to pet her in-order to show her support. Sookie drew a breath as he stomped up the steps to the front door. Without preamble he flung the door open and stalked to the chair opposite his grandmother. There is a storm brewing underneath his facade. He was nowhere near looking calm, but he was close to blowing his cool.

"Jason Corbett before you open your trap remember that this is my house and we have guests. I will not allow you to disrespect me. Just sit there and listen."

"Yes, Ma'am.", he said grudgingly.

"Alright Mr. Northman please enlighten me. Since we are nearing on about two weeks of missing time I think that I will just listen and ask a battery of questions at the end."

I decided that if this woman were made Vampire that she would be a master maker. She was commanding and gentle at the same time. She was something to aspire to be. I liked her immediately. When I glamored her for her information I didn't spend time getting to know her and I wish that I had.

"Thank you Mrs. Stackhouse. Let me start before two weeks ago. It may help you to understand everything better. I am Vampire and more than 1000 years old. Pamela is my child she has been by my side for two and a half centuries. Almost six weeks ago I was wandering the night and felt a call to your granddaughter. I tracked her and watched her for a month before I approached her. The night that I revealed myself to her I told her that I was Vampire. We had nice conversation and dinner, nearing the end of the night I drained her of blood and made her as she is now. The first night she rose she was devastated. Fledgling vampires are very dangerous. Before I brought her to see you I wanted to make sure that she was able to control her impulses. In the last two weeks she has been receiving fledgling training. Proper feeding habits, protocol, weapons training, as well as becoming used to her new senses. She has expressed her need to refrain from harming humans. I have done everything in my power to keep her from doing just that. Her will and stubborn nature are great for this aspect of her wishes. She has done well and kept the vow to herself. Before we came here tonight we went to Merlotte's and fed so that she could eat and visit with the other people that she has left behind. Needless to say it wasn't pleasant. In short I turned her and she has been relatively happy, except for longing to contact you."

"Well, that is quite a story. I have several questions the first being what do you mean call?"

"This is hard to explain to a human. Basically it is a compulsion. Irresistible to fight. The longer we resist the stronger it becomes. By the time I took her it was the driving factor that controlled me every night."

"Maybe I can help Eric", Sookie said.

"Makers have a call to their children. They can use the bond that is created to compel them to do something. I am not sure if the pull he felt is the same as that, but the easiest way to explain it in human terms is like when you have to use the bathroom really bad. You know where your doing the pee pee dance on the way to the bathroom. You either obey or pee your make a puddle on the floor. So you either follow the call or cause yourself pain and ignore it until it becomes so bad that you obey."

"Exactly. Although the pull I felt is much stronger than any command that was ever issued by my maker. I am sure that you have more questions Mrs. Stackhouse. Feel free to ask what you like."

"Adele please. I understand the fact that you made her into a Vampire, and why you kept her away. I know that she would have probably wasted away into nothing if she had harmed us in any way. She is very tenderhearted. Sookie why didn't you call me? This is nothing I am relieved to find out that you are still among us."

"Gran I had to make a decision. Before the reveal fledglings were not allowed to return to their families. Eric gave me the decision to make on my own. The first night after I cussed, accused, and fought him we had a discussion about politics of the vampire world and the last thing I asked before the sun rose was about you and Jason. I spent the time I wasn't sleeping or feeding thinking about you both and learning the things that I need to know. Two days ago I asked him to bring me to you. Here I am. I am sorry that I didn't call I really am. I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Before we came here tonight at the bar I was gawked at, accused, berated, and treated like shit. Excuse my language. I almost thought that I had made the wrong decision."

"My Dear, I don't care if you have horns and a forked tongue with purple skin. You are my child and I will always want to know whats going on with you. You are my baby. Jason too. If he decided that he wanted to become a priest I would support him. You are still you. The only thing different is what you eat. Never feel that you can't come to me. As long as you are happy I am happy for you. I thought I was going to have more questions, but really I am just relieved. Jason do you want to ask anything?"

The entire time his face never settled on an expression for more than a second. He was like an open book I could read him easily. At the moment he was in a state of angry shock.

"Sookie how can you be happy like this? Biting people. Really its blasphemy."

"Jason I understand that you are angry. Really I do. I was angry at first too. Ask Eric he will tell you that I cried then got pissed. He held me as I cried then held me down to keep me from hurting my own feelings later. I know that I am not the same, but I am still me. I love you and Gran like I did before I was like this. I have my telepathy under complete control now and I have developed other gifts. Watch."

She closed her eyes and lifted all of the furniture off the floor a foot. She let it hover there and spun it 360 degrees and set it gently on the floor again in the exact same position. She stood and floated into the air then until she was touching the ceiling with her hands. Then she swooped down and sat in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was freaky cool! Sookie really. What else can you do?"

"I am not sure. I am just learning. I think anything that involves the mind I could probably master it. Eric said that he has never encountered someone like me with so many natural gifts. He believes that I have always had the ability but I just didn't believe that I could so it was suppressed. Do you want to ask anything else? And I have a question Eric did I smell like Jason?"

"Yes Dear One. Except where he smells like cloves you smelt of vanilla. Other than that your scents are very similar."

"I don't smell me when I do I smell you and Pam. My clothes smell like you because you handled them and Pam because she bought them. Every once in a while I will smell vanilla but I didn't realize that it was my smell."

"Your scents are very curious. The only explanation I can find for it is the fact that you are fae somewhere in your bloodline. Not recently," I said with a pointed look at Adele.

She paled and sucked in a breath. Sookie noticed that her heart rate increased. At that moment the air became thick and heavy like a wet blanket and swirled with magick. The air was crackling with magic and the room filled with caucus noise much like static electricity popping in your ears.

"Very perceptive Northman. I have been watching you for a week waiting for the right time to strike."

"Strike? It is done. There is nothing you can do to change it. I didn't know she was one of yours until I tasted her and then I only suspected. Tell me Niall what do you plan to do?"

"You are easily disposed of. I could stake you easily in your daytime rest."

With that Sookie jumped to her feet fangs bared. Pam pushed her back and came to her defense. My girls so eager for a fight tonight.

"Order them down. I would hate to harm your Progeny."

"I think I would rather stand and fight. You wanted to strike right? Here is your chance. But I suggest that we take it outside. I would hate to ruin Adele's lovely home. Unlike you we were invited here."

"Like it or not without me she wouldn't have been here to drain. I would rather assemble peaceably."

"I think not. You have eluded to harming me twice and to harming both my children in less than a minute. The time for talk has passed and you brought it upon yourself."

"Northman be reasonable. I only wish to tell her about her spark and the heritage that she possesses. All the good that it will do her you have ruined her."

"Speak for yourself. She is perfect. And I know of the spark you are definitely not needed for the explanation. I have known a few Fae. Your only regret is that you found her too late to impregnate. Which earlier she expressed that she had no desire to do so. As I am sure that you heard."

"I did, but she sounded most regretful. I could kill you and you know it. You took her from me without consent. You stole her purity, life, and ability to bare child. She is really ruined."

Sookie had, had enough. I could feel her anger turning into blind rage. I almost felt bad for the fairy..almost.

"Listen here you pucky fuck. Excuse my language Gran. I will never regret NOT having children because telepathy is truly a curse. I was smote with it and it plagued me my entire life. The only reprieve I have had from the onslaught of thoughts is the time I have been with Eric. I GAVE him my virginity, he took my MORTAL life and GAVE me another one. You are the one that is RUINED! You are obsessed with something that was never yours to begin with. I hate to tell you that being an absentee whatever you are to me and bestowing me with a mystical spark doesn't give you control over me. I have had enough of you demanding retribution for something that isn't yours its MINE! Eric is MINE and Pam is MINE! Gran and Jason are MINE and you are NOTHING! You RUINED your chances to even know me go back to wherever it is you came from. If you EVER threaten me or MINE again it will be the LAST thing you ever do!"

"Child you know nothing of what you speak. You are a brainwashed minion of the undead and honestly a lost cause. I see that coming here tonight was really and truly a waste of my valuable time. I hope you find a way to cope with the unleashing of the spark. Your connection to your maker and the magic of the Vampire will release it very soon. You are DEAD to me and a bigger waste than your pathetic excuse for a brother."

And with that he popped out of the room like he was never there. The only thing that remained of him was the heavy taste of magick in the air and the faint crackles of electricity buzzing in the room. Sookie was shaking with rage.

"Adele will you excuse us. Sookie is very upset and I would hate for anything to happen to you because of it. We will return shortly."

"Certainly Eric. Take all the time you need I will talk to Jason and Ms. Ravenscroft while you are gone."

I tipped Sookie into my arms and strode from the room at vampire speed. I stepped from the porch and shot into the air and hovered above the house for a few moments. I flew in a wide circle around town and back over the house. When we were directly over the roof I landed on one of the gables of the second story and kissed her furiously.

"Lover that was amazing. You truly have no fear. I knew that you didn't fear for your existence because you would have had to heed my command. Why where you unafraid of him?"

"Why should I be afraid of someone that means little to nothing to everyone that means everything to me. You weren't afraid you didn't even stand when I stood to defend you. You only moved once he left for fear of my emotional state and the welfare of the others in the room."

"I didn't move because if I had he would have struck out at one of us. You being the youngest out of the three of us and the object of his ire it was very unwise for me to do so. Had he harmed you though make no mistake Gran's house or not I would have ended him in a heartbeat."

"She would have made you clean up your own mess. I meant what I said you are all mine. I will not give even one of you up. I will KILL him to keep you all."

"It will not be necessary to kill him. He has disowned you. He will not be of any concern. Although I am going to call a coven of witches to come ward our resting places against fairies. Wares and humans and the other races can't pop into our chamber. Ludwig could, but her job is to heal and not kill. Rest assured things will be just fine. You have had an emotional night and it isn't even half past eleven."

"It was all worth it. I found out who my real friends and family are, and I also rid myself of a problem that I didn't know existed."

"Spoken like a true Vampire. Compartmentalization is the skill hardest to learn. Once you learn it you can easily control that rage that was consuming you."

"Lets go back inside I just heard Gran yawn. Let us say goodnight and make plans for a future visit."

"As you wish Dear One."

I sat her down and she floated gracefully to the ground below. I landed silently beside her and took her hand in mine as we reentered the house.

"...yea and this one time she was hell-bent on saving these baby birds that had fallen from the nest...oh hi Sook."

"Jason I demand that you quit telling Pam embarrassing stories about me. You know we live forever and she will tease me mercilessly."

"She paid me."

"I owe her five stories."

"I suggest that you give her back the money and forget your get rich quick off embarrassing Sookie scheme."

He whipped out his wallet and dug out the money. After handing Pam $400.00 and sat hauntily in his chair and sulked.

"Maybe just maybe I will have someone turn me and live forever just to replay your embarrassing moments in great detail."

"Please who would want to put up with you for eternity?"

He smirked, "I am sure I can find someone."

"Just remember I was here for your prepubescence. Anyway it is getting late and I know that Gran is tired. We should be get going. Before you start worrying I will be around now that you all know that everything is fine."

She whispered so low only a vampire can hear, "leave them some money for blood, or send a case here from the club I don't want her paying for that."

I nodded in her direction and pulled out my phone and texted Bobby directions to the house and the imperative that the blood be delivered before nightfall tomorrow. Gran stood and hugged Sookie and Pamela in turn. She wrapped her frail arms around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Take care of her Eric. I am already looking forward to your next visit."

"I find myself looking forward to it myself. It was a pleasure to meet you Adele. Jason, I am glad that we could come to an understanding and squash your anger."

"Me too. When I first arrived I was mad at her for dropping off the face of the planet, and then to learn from Hoyt that she had visited Sam first got my hackles up. I am just happy to know that she is alright and being taken care of. Sook call me when you are in town. Maybe I will see you around Shreveport."

"You know it Jase. Here shortly you will be able to find me most nights at Fangtasia. Eric owns the bar, so we will be hanging out there."

"Good to know. I am going to head out. Gran thanks for helping me keep my mouth shut and I will see you Sunday if not before."

"Alright my sweet boy. We are having fried chicken see you at six. Come give me a squeeze and them I am hauling my bones to bed. This staying up late is for the birds. I am bone weary and dog tired."

Both of her grandchildren wrapped her in a group hug. As they untangled themselves she said a quiet good night and made her way down the hall. Jason left out the front locking the door on the way out. We left through the back repeating the action.

As we clamored down the steps Sookie yelled, "I am driving my car give me the keys damn it."

Pam tossed her the key chain and sped to the passenger seat, "Shotgun! Sorry master looks like your going to be crammed in the back seat. Lucky for you its spacious back there."

"Brats both of you", I said as I folded myself behind Sookie since she was shorter than all of us.

Sookie expertly backed us down the drive and onto the Lane before she whipped around in the direction of home. She put the pedal to the floor and drove like a house on fire. I suppose that driving around with two speed demons rubs off on even the best of drivers.

"Lover what in the fuck is the hurry?"

"I am hungry and horny not necessarily in that order. I have had a fucked up night and I want to go home before another bomb gets put in my lap tonight. We are going to the club to get food and then I am going home and you are going to fix my other problem since you rejected me earlier."

"That sounds like a plan since I haven't been to the club in six weeks. Tomorrow night we have to go file for your registration paperwork, and I am sure that I should notify the queen of your existence."

"Really master, you haven't told Sophie-Anne of Sookie yet?"

"NO! And we are not telling her about her telepathy. She will have her at her beck and call constantly. I have no desire to give up my area and relocate so she can use Sookie for her whims. It also seems that I need to contact someone on the council about a tutor for her abilities that have yet to surface."

"Her is in the car quit talking over me. You two do that all the time and it is obnoxious. Plus I need a tutor of a different nature. I seriously need to learn Swedish. I know that you are talking about me and I can't understand it is infuriating."

"Forgive us Lover. I am more than qualified to teach you Swedish. As you are a quick study I give it a month and you will be fully fluent."

We pulled into the club and someone had parked in my space.

"STOP!"

Sookie lurched to a stop several spaces from my space and I unfolded myself from the back seat and shut the door with more force than needed. With slow and deliberate steps I approached the car and picked it up with ease and flew it to the edge of the parking lot and dumped it on the roof. In the time that it took me to move the car she had pulled in and cut the engine. They were leaning on each other for support cackling like witches at my display. I grinned at them and shot them a look to button it.

"Master you just tipped Clancy's car on its head."

"That will teach the lessors not to park in my designated space."

Sookie reached into my pocket and snapped a picture and sent a quick text to Clancy. He ran out the door as we were coming in looking horrified at his car.

"Find a donor and take them to the office. I will be there in a minute I need to make myself known. If they are so easy to dismiss me after this short break who knows what they have been up to in my absence."

I watched them as they milled through the crowd searching for a meal. I stepped up onto my dais and motioned for the DJ to cut the music. Everything stopped the instant the music died in the air.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to remind you all that just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I am not here. If anything is amiss because of my extended absence rest assured that I will suss it out with ease and it will be dealt with smoothly and with utmost haste. With that reminder please enjoy the remainder of the evening."

I stepped back into the crowd and grabbed the nearest fangbanger. When I entered my office with my dinner in tow Sookie had her donor perched on the arm of the couch deep in the thrall of her glamor.

"Good take the other donors into the hall please Pam. This will take less than a minute. I need Eric to restrain this person before I release them."

"Lover what is the matter?"

"I need a better look in his head. I caught a stray thought about The Fellowship of the Sun. I can't follow his thoughts, restrain him, and release him at the same time."

I sat him in the chair and turned him toward Sookie and placed my hands on his shoulders. She released him from her glamor and he began screaming.

"Stop that you will remain calm." She pushed into him.

He quieted and she placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes searching for what she was looking for. I could tell when she found it because she tensed and her fangs ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eric this is catastrophic. The Fellowship is waging war. They have contingency plans in place all across the nation in major cities. New Orleans is the only major blip on Louisiana's radar, except for the fact that Area 5 houses some of the most loyal Vampires in the state. Your influence has caused them to target all major Vampire business in the area."

"Lover, what are they planning and when?," I growled and backhanded Donavan the spy.

"He isn't a major player. He was sent here to case the area. They have an inside man. Vampire. He has never made contact with them. I have been trying unsuccessfully to trace a path to the traitor. He is only supposed to observe and report. According to his memories there is a "fangbanger" that has been selling information to the FotS for months with the help of her lover."

"We have a TRAITOR in our midst?," I asked looking absolutely murderous, "Pamela call an Area meeting tell them all to be here in less than an hour activate the phone tree. Anyone that ignores protocol or is late lock them in the basement for "intense interrogation". Close it down. Get the humans out of here. I want everyone out in no less than five minutes," I commanded.

"Yes, Master it will be done," she left the room with her phone attached to her ear and a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Sookie, can you get anymore from this bloodbag? I would like to know everything he knows. Ask him the names of the other members of his cell. Anything that we can use to head off this attack. Lover I know that I meant to keep your gifts a secret from our Queen, but if this is a national vampire matter I need to contact her so she can start warning the other royals."

"Eric you are my Maker. Your decisions are my own. If it is in the best interest to give her the information do so, she is unable to take me from you anyway."

"In theory. If the she-devil kills me she could claim you, although I have six centuries on her so it is unlikely. I feel your fear, have no doubt my Sookie, the only way she will ever get you away from me is if hell freezes over. You are safe. Everyone should be gathering soon. I need to make several calls. I feel your thirst dear one. Feed."

"No! I do not want his tainted blood! I would starve if he were the last human on earth to feed from."

"Your stance is a noble one foolish but noble," I said as I sank my fangs harshly into his jugular.

Donavan's strangled cry died out as I drained the last of the blood from his hateful corpse. My Sookie so emotional I fear that with impending battle two weeks of training is far too little. She has yet learned how to funnel her hatred into a driving force, instead she uses it as a barrier between her two natures. I break machinations to stare into his eyes as the light blinks out. I need to find a way to unleash her inner animal that is trapped under the surface itching to break free. So different are my children. Pamela's inner animal had to be caged. One kill was all it took to unleash it, and then she was unruly and a true force to be reckoned with. I can not take this approach with my soft Sookie I must take the Machiavellian way of thinking and wait for an opportunity to present itself.

"Eric his cell has 8 members. They are all locals. He waited everyday for a call from "The General" to inform him and the others of their orders. The traitor is unknown to everyone except Steve Newlin. Each State has a traitor. This is huge. All orders are delivered the same way. Steve contacts the General and he in turn makes calls to all of the "Sargents" to relay the orders to the "troops". From what I gathered from Donavan's thoughts he was only a "Foot Solider", or the lowest rung in the ladder and one with the least amount of information. The cell lives together in a house in the projects. If we send someone to gather them up, I can question them all and try to make headway on this dreadful situation."

"Address? I will send Pam and Chow to obtain them."

"1342 Marple Street. I need them unharmed, but they should be careful they are armed to the teeth. They have a full arsenal at their disposal. Maybe after the meeting, although it will have to be fairly fast Donavan is supposed to report his findings to the Sargent in three hours."

"Either way, we will have to be careful. With Newlin being the sole key holder to the traitors we must suspect everyone. I know that Pam and Chow are trustworthy, but beyond that, I am at a loss."

"When I question the Sargent I will garner as much information on Newlin and the Underground aspect of the Fellowship as I can. If I can somehow glean the identity of the General, or they easiest way to obtain entrance into the compound we can abduct Newlin and force him to call off his dogs."

"Sound plan Lover, I believe that you are learning," I said radiating with pride.

"Mention none of the Fellowship hierarchy in the meeting. The more we fool the spies into believing that we are utterly clueless the better our chances of cornering the traitor and his cohorts."

"Are you sure that you can't read my mind Miss Stackhouse," I asked with a signature eyebrow quirk in her direction, "come they are arriving we must present a united front."

I secured her to my side pulling her against me as we left the office. I must seek out Pamela and get bugs in place while everyone is otherwise occupied listening to my strategy. Pamela was stock still standing in the middle of the dance floor in downtime. I knew that she was strategising as well as I. I stopped a mere inch from her and leaned in and whispered in her ear so low that she had to strain to pick up the syllables of each word.

"Call the Shreveport pack and have them place wire taps on the phones and listening devices installed in every Vampire residence in my area. Get on the phone with the Queen and leave a message that there is an urgent matter that must be solved immediately. Once the meeting is over I need you to go to 1342 Marple Street and obtain some co-conspirators of Donavan's they are not to be harmed take Chow and remain vigilant."

"Master," Sookie interrupted.

"Yes? We need someone to clean up the mess in the office, and we have several visitors. 15 Vampires all stationed at the front door."

"Very well. Clancy there is a fresh corpse in the office dispose of it will you? Thalia show in our guests. And someone bring Sookie a blood."

Clancy and Thalia snapped to attention carrying out my orders. Pamela rounded the bar and brought her sister the blood that she desperately needs. I could feel her thirst in our bond so strongly that if I were younger I could have easily mistaken it for my own. Her refusal of the spy's blood is taking a toll on her. I hate being savage in front of her, but she must come to terms and understand that she has the capabilities to kill easily. I do not ever expect that she will get over her aversion to death, but she needs to grip the fact that if she must kill that she must not hesitate. The only way that I can show her this is to ease into brutality. Do not miss understand. I am not trying to make her into a killing machine only make her realize what she is capable of. I am not brutal by nature. I am a survivalist. By showing her the worst she will know what to expect from someone so very different from Pamela and me. My maker was brutal, manipulative, and raw. Since my release I have been fighting to reverse and better myself because of the adverse affect he had on me for centuries. Molding me into his perfect companion. A mirror. I do not want to be that thing, and I certainly don't want it for her.

Thalia led the vampires of the area into the main bar and offered them all bloods on the house. Sookie politely accepted another bottle as it was pulled from the microwave. Everyone was settling down and catching up on the most recent supernatural gossip. At precisely one am I started the meeting in all 35 area vampires were in attendance.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to start by saying I know that this meeting was called on short notice, but sometimes things are out of everyone's control. A situation has been brought to my attention. My lovely new child Sookie has learned of a plot against the nation's vampire population. The Fellowship of the Sun intends to eradicate all of the Northern American Vampires in existence. They have cells in every major city in the United States. Shreveport was targeted because of the opulence and notoriety that Fangtasia brings to the area. New Orleans is a mecca for our kind and has also been targeted. The informant has said that one of the regulars is supplying his cell with the information that the FotS desperately needs. Once this human is found their death will not be swift or pain free. I have called you all here to make you aware of the situation as it stands now. Once this meeting is adjourned I must make a call to our Queen. I would like you all to use everything at your disposal to garner information from your willing meals. Someone has been having quite the pillow talk after dinner. Readjust your habits and protect yourself from the seemly inside threat that these donors are planning. That will be all this meeting is dismissed."

Shortly after the last car left the parking lot Pamela swung her car into the space next to my Corvette. As she exited the car she popped the trunk with the remote. Three men and a woman were bound and gagged staggered across each other in the confined space of the BMW's trunk.

"Excellent Pam. Where is Chow?"

I had barely closed my mouth and he pulled in beside Pam's car he lifted the enclosure on the bed of his pick-up revealing three more men bound and gagged and slightly beaten. I helped corral them inside via the employee entrance.

"Deposit them in their new home below the bar. Sookie will question them all one at a time. It is nearing three am. Dawn is less than two hours away. I believe we will leave the questioning for tomorrow night. Did you intercept the call from the General?"

"Yes, the female is the Sargent of this cell. He was quite easy to fool once we gathered if I was to speak or if Chow was. We reported that there were 5 vampires spread out out within the bar. I also told the General that you were present every night for the last three nights."

"Very good child," even the most loyal need praise, I have never had a problem doling out punishment or praise when the situation mandates.

Pam's loyalty is unwavering. She is an excellent role-model for her sister. In the last few weeks I have found myself drawn further and further into the thrall of my youngest child. Her steadfast unwillingness to fully enter the Vampire way of life have infuriated me and endeared her to me further. I meant what I said the night I told Pam that Sookie wouldn't replace her, but I find myself willingly conceding to Sookie's wishes because I want her to love me. I felt her love for her Brother and Grandmother in our bond and I want that for myself. It is true that most Vampire relationships burn hot and bright and burn out just as fast, but I find myself willing to withstand her for eternity. Now to make her see and understand that I am worthy of her as she is of me. I love her as my child, but my feelings are shifting into romantic love for her. Watching her sleep nightly before dawn takes me, or dusk wakes her I yearn to see the look in her eyes that she has for her family.

"Pamela make sure that they are secured in their permanent home, then meet us back at the house. I must take your sister on her first hunt. She is in dire straights at the moment. Her thirst is wearing down her resolve. Tru Blood can not sustain a newborn. We shan't be long."

"Certainly. I may find my own entertainment for the night master."

"Very well. I will see you at dusk."

Sookie is in turmoil at the moment. I know that she is in downtime remembering something from her human life. She is an odd assortment of jubilant, sad, and hopeful. Mix that with the thirst that she is feeling and you have a volatile mix. I find her sitting in my throne stock still. Her eyes are closed with a melancholy smile broke out on her beautiful features. I stand at the bar observing her she is so far within her mind that I doubt even with her new senses she realized that I was there. The bond changed of one to shear determination and her eyes snapped open.

"At a loss Lover?"

"No, I have come to a realization."

"Do tell. I am anxious to know."

"The night I rose you were adamant about the fact that I was born for this life. I fully agree. The changes that I have endured have been for the better. I have the ability to kill, but I have always had that ability. Only I failed to recognize it. My entire human life I felt that my telepathy was a curse that I had been unfortunate enough to have bestowed upon me. Only you made me recognize that it is a true gift and one that I was worthy of receiving. My heritage has given me the spark of magic that I never knew existed. With your blood it unlocked the magick within me and for being less than a month old I am more powerful than even you my beautiful maker. Without the siren call to me I would still be locked in a dead-end job loathing myself. Now I am free to be who I was meant to be and you give me reign to grow and experience everything that life is meant to offer. Honestly I should apologize and thank you, but I know that you understand the hardships that I have been enduring. I have felt your utter frustration with me and I am sorry if I am a disappointment. I fully intend to become what you believe that I am made for."

"Sookie you are far from a disappointment. I am only frustrated because I know that your full potential is limitless, and you buffer yourself off. You are either Vampire; emotionless killing machine or human; over emotional bordering on hormonal female. You have failed to realize that you are both. I know that my emotions are blocked off and sometimes I seem emotionless to you, but it is so far from the truth. I feel every emotion that I did as a human, only I have had 1000 years to school my emotions to keep them from ruling me and making me weak and vulnerable. You too will learn this in time. It will be harder for you always because you are a heartfelt creature. I love this about you as I do so many things. I am truly sorry if I appear uncaring, it is not the case. I only wish for you to be the best. Lover you are dying of thirst come it is time for a lesson."

We swept from the club and took to the skies together. She is magnificent in flight. Her golden waves whipping about her head as she maneuvers about freely in the vast openness of the night. I signal for her to land. As we touch down on the pavement below her curiosity piques. I lead her into the alley behind a 24 hour bowling establishment. And stop short of the rear exit.

"Alright lesson time little one. Tonight we hunt. This skill is easy to master, yet not needed these days, still I wish for you to learn it. First as every other time I will explain and then we will put it to action. Understand?"

"Yes, are we killing?"

"Oh, no. Same as donors, but we are going to use the instinct of the thirst. This is how I survived before we were out in the open."

"Just making sure."

"Alright this place is full to the brim with humans. Before we were out in the open it was moderately dangerous to hunt in public. Before the willing fangbangers I stalked bridges and run down houses. Cities were the best cover for vampires in those days. They are full of miscreants and the homeless. You are going to listen for the call of the blood. Once you hear it we will single out your target and lure him back here for you to feed. Remember you are NOT human, but you can pass for human with ease. Mind your strength and use your gifts. I will follow your lead and be right behind you if you need me. Lead on."

She nodded in my direction and turned and entered the bowling alley. She had perfected human speed with stellar results. I believe it is easier for her because she is so young and longs for her mortal life more than she cares to admit to me or herself. I keep a watchful eye on her as she mingles in the crowd searching for the blood that calls to her. The beer swelling rednecks in this rundown dive bar have no idea what they are in store for. After a circuit around the concessions and past the lanes she zeros in on a young male in his late teens early twenties rapidly racking up a high-score on the pin-ball machine in the corner of the game room. I pull a twenty from my wallet and place it into the token dispenser and retrieve the coins and take a seat in the Cruis'n USA driving simulator. After depositing the required tokens and begin the game. Amazed at my child I listen to her chat up the young man.

"Howdy sugar. I'm Sookie who might you be?"

"Jonathan. Nice to meet you Sookie."

"Jonathan you are truly a pinball wizard," she said running her fingers along his arm.

"Naw, my brother is the best. That score right there belongs to him I have been trying to break it for a month."

"I think you can do it. Mind if I watch. I find it so very interesting."

She was playing up the blonde bimbo angle to the fullest extent. I have seen Pam use this tactic it is very useful for women. I snickered internally at her "The Who" reference. Poor kid has no idea what he is getting into.

"Damn so close," he says as she bumps the table with her hip and sends the ball into the gutter.

She must be reading his thoughts, because she changed tactics after his game was declared over.

"Jonathan I like a man with goals. What if I told you I have one goal for the night."

"What would that be?"

Instead of answering him she turned him around backing him against the pinball machine and locked her lips with his in a heated kiss. When she released his lips he was breathless and standing at half mast. As his eyes met hers she turned on the glamor.

"Jonathan would you like to join me out back?"

"Hell yea! You have the tits of a Playboy centerfold."

She rolled her eyes so hard that I had to contain an audible snicker. To keep up appearances she took him by the hand and lead him to the rear entrance of the building. I exited my seat and followed her out the door we came in. When she came into my line of vision she had him trapped between the brick facade of the building and her body. She was waiting on me to instruct her further.

"Outstanding. We were in there less than 10 minutes. You are a natural. Before we came out of the coffin the bite marks had to be concealed. Which meant that they were usually bitten in an area not visible with clothing to cover them. Now that we are out in the open we can be less conspicuous. However, since he is not exactly willing we must discuss areas of the body that are hidden that contain a viable vein. There are four. Inner thigh, under the arm in the flesh of the triceps, the flesh of the ass near the back of the leg, and chest or in the feminine case the breast." To enforce the areas I ran my hand along each area of acceptable skin on her body.

"Well, to be quite honest I am not in the mood to see him remotely naked. So I have two options. Arm or chest."

"Very well. Might I suggest the chest. With that sweater he is wearing it will be quite difficult to get to the flesh of the arm. However, if anyone were to come upon you with his shirt raised they would think that you have been caught in a compromising position."

She lifted his shirt and traced the area around his nipple making it pucker under her touch. Even in the thrall of her glamor he moaned at the sensation.

"Because the veins in the chest are smaller than in some of the other areas you will puncture more than one more often than not. Take his nipple in your mouth and puncture the skin above it. As always be mindful of his heart rate and seal the punctures afterward."

She did as instructed and when she pierced his skin I shuddered. He was part daemon. The spicy aroma caused my nostrils to flare. As she sucked mouthful after mouthful of his blood into her body I grew hard and my fangs descended. As his heart rate slowed and changed rhythm she withdrew her mouth from him sealing the punctures staunching the flow of blood. She had a slight ring of blood around her pert mouth and I couldn't resist and struck out and kissed the blood off of her kissable lips.

"You are so disciplined. Now for the next part of the lesson. Because he is an unknown participant in this little dance we must heal all traces of the punctures from his skin. Had we chosen the femoral artery or the arm it would be unnecessary, but as it is visible to him it must be covered. Puncture your fingertip with your fang and rub a few drops into each mark. They will heal in a matter of seconds. Once that is done glamor him to remember whatever you desire and release him."

I rifled in his back pocket to obtain his address. Part daemon children are rare in this world. I would like to keep tabs on him and sample him from time to time. Making a note of his location I placed his property back into his pocket just as she was releasing him. She truly is creative. She had him believe that he gave her the time of her life this night causing her to orgasm four times before he succumbed to exhaustion. The detail in which she described her favorite position to him was more than amusing. I was itching to get her into it as fast as possible. Before the last traces of her glamor lost its hold on him we took to the sky flying in a path straight home.

As we landed in the yard I scooped her up and entered the code for the door and sped upstairs in a burst of vampire speed.

"I have never wanted another as much as I want you," I said in between kisses of her sweet mouth.

She ripped the button-down shirt from my body sending buttons skittering around the room, and latched onto my hardened nipple flicking her tongue over the pert flesh. Her assault on my body was relentless. Her mouth was busy manipulating my flesh and my hands were busy removing her clothes. Her dress hit the floor and I tore off her underwear with fervor. She was feral and naked before me. Impatient with my assessment of her body she pushed me down into the mattress surprising me with the strength that she possesses. Her lust was bordering on insanity. Her attack on my body was more like war than desire. She was rough and needy. I pushed every ounce of lust I was feeling to her wanting her to let go and become lustful in wrath. She still after these weeks of being together releases her anger during sex. Which is per usual for the young.

She was straddling my midsection. My erection was straining in the buttery black leather pants. Suddenly she was up speeding around the room teasing me leaving giggles in her wake reverberating in my ears.

"I'm waiting. Catch me. Take me," she said in between giggles.

Her pattern was erratic. She sped past dancing in my periphery. I watched her loop around the room waiting for her moment of weakness. I felt her excitement grow waiting for me to move in on her. I refused to let her best me and stood at the foot of the bed counting the times that she breezed past causing my hair to flutter around my head. Laughter bubbled from her throat as she reached out and sliced my pants from hip to thigh on the left leg. She made several more passes and as she extended her arm to duplicate the tear on the right side I snatched her to my chest.

"Got ya! You made it too simple Lover. Your game was most entertaining I will give you that."

She huffed, "You could have caught me just as easily the first time I ran past," she confessed.

"Absolutely. I much preferred to let you have your fun," I said as she reached behind her to divest me of my button fly leathers.

With a swift yank the buttons came undone in quick succession. They pooled around my ankles with nothing holding them in place. I lifted her with ease and slid her down on my jutting erection. Holding her around her waist she looped her feet backwards and rested her feet in the crooks of my knees for balance. I moaned at the depth I was buried to inside of her. The position was hard to maintain a steady rhythm, but the short yet deep thrusts were more than enough to make her come, even with the limited mobility. Once her orgasm subsided I slid to my knees on the foot of the bed and she grabbed the sheets in a death grip as I pounded into her at a much more conductive cadence. As my thrusts increased she thrashed meeting me thrust for thrust. As the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room and mixed with the moans and purrs that she was emitting. Snaking her hand down her body she flicked her clit willing herself to come a second time. As she clamped around me like a human vice I spilled into her with a roar and a flurry of Swedish. I rolled away from her and collapsed on my side of our bed pulling her along with me until she was laying half on top of me.

"That was amazing," she said in a dreamy tone as the sun threatened to pull her into unconscious death.

I kissed her softly as she succumbed to the pull of the sun, and whispered I love you so quietly that even I had a hard time believing that I had spoke the words outloud. I tightened my embrace around her as I myself drifted away with the first rays of the sun.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates. I am currently in the process of moving. On the 15th of the month I will be making the 22 hour drive to Texas. I will try to update DB before then. If I don't get to it I apologize in advance. This chapter was longer, but my laptop died and I hadn't saved in about 10 pages so it got wiped out once and Open Office refused to restore it to its full 14 page glory. Anyhow thanks in advance for your lovely reviews. I was doing some traffic investigation and last month in the month of July I had 40,000 people read my five stories, and between them I received less than 100 reviews. :( . Authors can't improve if you the readers do not voice your opinions. With that said to all of you that are repeat readers and reviewers I thank you all from the bottom of my fluttering heart. I hope this chapter lives up to all of your standards. **

**Much Love,**

**Affy**


	4. Chapter 4

I know that it has been ages since anyone has heard a peep from me. I feel downright dreadful that I haven't posted a single thing since I last updated "The One". I just wanted you all to know that the move went smoothly as possible, and I have a 40 hr a week job here in Texas. I have major plans to do some writing for both stories on my days off this week. My schedule is very screwy, and my days off vary from week to week as do the shifts I work.

With that said I would like to thank all of my veteran readers and the new ones that have favorited and alerted me and my stories, and I want to apologize now for the fake out chapter, but it needed to be done now that things are getting settled here and to let you all know that I am still alive.

I am still looking for suggestions on abilities that Sookie should possess for the one, and I have Dead Backwards completely plotted out, so all that remains is writing and posting chapters. It looks to be about 140-150 chapters once it is all said and done. I have worked out a system for the POV's of the story every three days of the month will be in Sookie's POV then I will backtrack for a massive chapter for the corresponding days in the Vikings POV.

I have had several requests for multiple POV's in The One, and tbh I would like more input on it from you the readers. My intention with this story was to tell Eric's story and to give him a voice of his own and fulfill his greatest wish, but I will leave it up to you all. You have never lead me astray before. Also concerning The One, I would like you all to give me ideas for fledgling lessons that you think every maker should impart to their progeny.

If you made it to this point in the notice thanks for reading it all, and I look forward to your suggestions, and ideas. As always thank you for your continued interest, and Much Love.

Affy


End file.
